Scenes of Uncommon Valor
by Diablo Omega
Summary: Scenes of Uncommon Valor during the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Read and Review, I beg of you.
1. Xiahou Dun at the Battle of Xia Pi

'Dedication'  
  
Written by Diablo Omega  
  
Summary: An account of the (in)famous incident at the Battle of Xia Pi.  
  
Warning: Violence, obviously.  
  
Rating: FF-14  
  
Cries of pain and fury roared across the battlefield at Xia Pi. Countless corpses littered the gore-drenched grassland, standards lay cracked and torn among them, and already flies and crows were descending to sate their gruesome appetites. Two bodies of men were beginning to separate, but a fierce skirmish continued between. A tall, fearsome man waded through slain foes and carved his way through the retreating ranks. His somber face was splattered with blood, and he wiped sweat, grime, and gore from his visage with the back of his hand. The immense sword in his hands glistened in the fading sunlight, wet with freshly spilled blood. The razor-like edge whistled as it severed a soldier's spine and whirled, blocking a spear thrust from a mounted officer. The flat of the sword smashed the wielder's hand, disarming him and leaving him open to decapitation. The blow struck with such force that the corpse shifted and fell from the saddle, as the horse bolted from the slaughter around it.  
  
A fierce shout caught his attention, and he raised his head to see three riders thundering toward him. His icy eyes narrowed, as he swung upward, beheading horse and slaying the rider nearest him with one awesome stroke. He heard the twang of a bowstring and quickly turned his head away, but an arrow pierced his left eye. The man shrieked in pain, falling to his knees and unconsciously plucking the shaft from his eye socket. Biting his lip so forcefully blood was drawn, he glanced at the gruesome sight in his clenched hand. Blood dripped from the eye impaled upon the arrow, but he steeled his resolve and exclaimed, "Essence of my father, blood of my mother! I cannot throw this away!" The warrior bit the eye from the shaft and swallowed it, ignoring the sickening feeling of his eye passing into his stomach. He was so much in shock that he barely noticed the approaching horsemen.  
  
"Xiahou Dun! Sir! Are you alright!" the soldier dismounted to check on his general, but nearly stumbled backwards as the swordsman stood, knuckles white from force as he squeezed the handle of his sword.  
  
"I need this," he growled, mounting the horse and spurring it in the direction of the enemy army. He plucked a spear from the earth and galloped after his attacker. He slid his gore-drenched blade into the bag behind the saddle, and switched the reins to his left hand, gripping his spear. The back rank of the army grew into view, as Xiahou Dun called out, "Turn, coward!"  
  
The officer who had wounded the Wei general wheeled his horse around, to see the terrifying form of Xiahou Dun bearing down upon him, less than five meters away. Not a moment later, the one-eyed general forced his spear through the center of his foe's face. The bones of the man's face shattered, blood gushing from the wound and knocking the dead man from his saddle. One of the corpse's troops cried, "Lord Cao Xing!", and tugged the spear from his commander's face, charging Xiahou Dun. The Wei general drew his sword and beheaded him, swift as lightning. Turning, the general rode back to his troops, ignoring the pain in his face.  
  
A/N – I just wanted to write this, so I did, obviously. If you liked it, and even if you didn't, review and give me your thoughts. Besides, the little button to the bottom left is feeling neglected. Give it some love, huh?  
  
Until the next time, I'm Diablo Omega. Nothing but the best, and never trust a mime. 


	2. Dian Wei at Wan Castle

'Devotion'  
  
Written by Diablo Omega  
  
Summary: Dian Wei's struggle at the night time attack on Wan Castle.  
  
Rating: FF-14  
  
Warnings: Gore and violence.  
  
A tremendous man rushed out of his door and into the corridor of Wan Castle. Flames had begun to lick at the wooden paneling of the hallway, and the shouts of battle came from all around. The man looked back into his room and narrowed his eyes. His halberds had been stolen and his armor, too. Growling, he stumbled along the hallway until he found the quarters of his lord. A group of five men were already hacking at the door with swords, throwing their weight against it and trying to break it down.  
  
A bellowing war-cry escaped the man's throat as he grabbed the nearest one's arm and snapped it easily. The sword clattered to the floor as the soldier cried out, white bone gleaming from where it had burst the skin. His attacker grabbed his shoulder and his leg, lifting him effortlessly and hurling him fifteen feet down the corridor. The helmet did no good as the thrown man's skull shattered on contact with the wall.  
  
Moving on, the burly man smashed two other soldier's heads together, killing them both. He took their swords and slew the remaining two, snarling viciously. He hammered on the door with the pommel of the blade, shouting, "Lord Cao Cao! Are you awake?"  
  
The door slid open and a finely dressed man emerged, looking around. "Dian Wei, what is going on?"  
  
Dian Wei replied, "Zhang Xiu's forces are attacking. Hurry, my lord! You must escape and live to fight again!" He pushed his lord back into the room and called in as he locked the door, "Exit to the north! Your troops should be waiting by their garrisons. Hurry!"  
  
"Dian Wei…I…I owe you my life," said Cao Cao, turning to flee.  
  
"Go! Do not worry about me!" The man found a heavy axe among the soldier's bodies, and he picked it up. He stood before the only other exit from the wing of the castle he was in. He would defend it with his life, to ensure his lord's escape.  
  
Moments later, more soldiers came 'round the corner, charging Dian Wei. "He is only one man! Kill him and break down the door!" cried the officer, running behind his troops.  
  
The gargantuan figure of Dian Wei shifted as he cut the first two warriors in two in a single stroke, feeling droplets of hot blood splatter his skin. The next soldiers came four at a time, but Dian Wei fended them off, leaving a large pile of slain foes at his feet. The officer growled and turned to run, but his foe dashed forward, grabbed his head, and smashed it forcefully into the wall beside him, leaving a brilliant crimson smear. "You shall tell none of your allies of Lord Cao Cao's escape, you wretch."  
  
Still more fighters poured into the narrow hallway, pressing harder and harder to defeat Cao Cao's mammoth bodyguard. Dian Wei was wounded many times, but never let such trivial things such as pain or blood loss stop him from his duty. Eventually, his axe, slick with spilled blood, cracked, leaving Dian Wei with what was essentially a poor cudgel. Still he hammered his foes to death with the handle until it too shattered. Finding himself without weapons, the giant of a man began to hurl his foes at each other, breaking limbs and killing others. Finally, archers began to fill Dian Wei's burly frame with arrows, but still he fought them, strangling one with a bowstring and crying, "I shall see you all in the fires of the inferno, you vile curs!" He snapped another's neck and smashed yet another's face into the floor, before hurling the broken corpse down the corridor, taking down two more. An arrow hissed viciously and buried itself in his throat, but still he fought, blood pouring from the many wounds he had amassed. Blood loss eventually killed him, and he died on his feet, giving a great cry and strangling an enemy swordsman.  
  
The castle began to collapse, and when all the exits had fallen, all within were crushed or burned alive. When Cao Cao was told of the loss of his son and Dian Wei, he broke down into bitter tears, crying, "I have lost my son, but I grieve for him not so much as I grieve for Dian Wei!"  
  
A/N – Two chapters in two days has got to be a record for me…Anyway, tell me what you thought, so I'll know if people want to read more.  
  
Until next time, this is Diablo Omega. Nothing but the best, and never trust a mime. 


End file.
